


Property of Winter Soldier

by MysticMedusa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death ships it, M/M, Magical Tattoos, protective winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: On a mission the Asset encounters Death. She doesn't care for those who make offerings unwillingly but she takes a liking to the brainwashed assassin. When she tells him to contact her when he finds someone he'd willing kill for, the Asset doesn't think anything of it until a brown eyed child saves him.





	Property of Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this story: I smudged a bit on the timeline so you've been warned

The Asset fired the gun hitting his target in the head. It was easy and it was just another target. The Asset had been created for this. To kill when told to without question. As the Asset turned away it came face to face with a woman with a skull for her face. The Asset had completed its mission so this woman was of no concern for him. She didn’t let him leave though as she turned the Asset’s face towards her.

“You will be so beautiful when you willingly send people to me. When you have one you are willing to kill for call my name.”

The Asset didn’t understand as it left to report the job done. Its handlers didn’t ask about the woman so it didn’t report. It accepted being put back on ice and in time it was let out for more missions. It was on one of this missions the Asset was caught with little option to hide. The metal arm was damaged and it would likely be punished for allowing more damage than necessary. As it readied to move to seek a place to hide until it could make it to the location for pick up it felt a small hand gripped its flesh hand. Looking the Asset saw a child of six or seven staring up at it with big beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

“Come with me.” The boy said.

The Asset followed as the boy led it into a mansion and hid it in a wing of the mansion that was more or less empty. The boy sat next to it with tool in his hands.

“I’m gonna fix your arm.”

The Asset didn’t argue though it was uncertain why it was allowing someone that wasn’t its handler work on it. The boy fixed the damage quickly and grinned up at him when he had finished. The Asset was uncertain why but it reached out and patted the boy on the head.

“Did I do good?”

The Asset didn’t normally speak but it nodded making the boy’s grin widened. For the first time in many missions the Asset thought of the woman with the skull head. The Asset left the mansion when it was clear and was almost to the meetup point when it spoke a single word. Death.

“You called my precious soldier of death?”

The Asset looked at her.

“Boy I would kill for.”

Death seemed to consider this.

“Ah yes, Anthony Stark. He’s tale is a truly sad one. He is doomed to suffer and die. Should he live he will be an excellent merchant of mine.”

The Asset did not like to hear the boy would die. It grabbed the woman by the neck with its metal arm.

“I will protect him.”

Death seemed to smile.

“Then I shall give you the ability to let him be my merchant one day.” She said reaching out to touch him.

The Asset didn’t know what she did as she vanished. The Asset returned to base and made its report. They put it back in the chair but it failed to take its memories from it…him…he was he not it.

He didn’t question going back in cryo but something went wrong. They had not awakened him for a mission but his eyes opened and before he could think his fist went through the container that held him. He felt an overwhelming pounding in his head that told him he needed to go. Needed to go to the boy who he would willingly kill for. Hydra tried to stop him but he fought his way through and stole a vehicle. He didn’t know how he knew where to go but he did. He arrived at a school that he caught the name of in passing. MIT though he did not remember ever being at the location before.

He entered a busy building not caring as people stared at him. He found the boy who was older now. Maybe fourteen or fifteen. He was being led away and clearly drugged.

“Ty?” The boy, Anthony asked confused.

“It’s alright babe, we’re just going to spend some time with my friends.” The person Ty said but there was something planned that would hurt the Asset’s boy.

He grabbed Anthony and hit Ty before the older man could protest. Anthony looked confused as the Asset grabbed him and put him in the car to take him away. They ended up at a dorm that the Asset didn’t know how he knew was Anthony’s. He took Anthony inside and without question forced the younger male to throw up the drugs into the toilet. Anthony cursed him but feeling a bit better he looked at the Asset with recognition.

“You…I fixed your arm.”

The Asset nodded before he picked up the younger male and laid him on the bed.

“Ty…he gave me a weird drink.”

The Asset leaned over the younger man making him look up at him.

“No more drinking.”

Anthony blinked a few times before he nodded.

“Will you come back?”

The Asset hesitated before he nodded.

“When you need me.”

Before he could leave to return to Hydra before they came looking for him the younger man grabbed him.

“What’s your name?”

The Asset hesitated before he recalled what he’d been called once.

“Winter Soldier.”

Anthony grinned in a goofy way that was childish and happy.

“Cool, my own guardian angel…” He passed out and the Asset left.

He faced punishment when he returned but he didn’t care. They questioned him on where he went and he said he had no memory. They put him in cryo after attempting to wipe him again. He still remembered and when they took him out again he completed his mission without question. This process repeated several times before he woke again without them releasing him. That familiar pain was back as he broke out. This time he stole one of their jets. He didn’t know how he knew where to go but he did. He ended up someplace in a desert area and when he came across a camp he flew past to land far enough away.

He grabbed his gear and stormed the camp killing all in his path. One managed to get a shot at him that he failed to block. He stared at the hole where his heart was before he threw his knife at the man. He caught sight of the woman Death before he continued forward. No weapon that managed to hit him slowed him down nor did they kill him. He suspected Death liked him, he would offer her as many foolish souls that dared to take what was his.

He found the boy who was now a man. One of the men of the camp caught him while he was distracted by the younger man who now had a strange device in his chest. The gun was pressed against his chest as it was fired. He grabbed the man and slammed his head into the wall until he knew he was dead.

“Anthony.” He said as the man rushed into his arms.

“Oh god I knew you’d come.” Anthony pulled away and touched the Asset’s bloody chest. “How did you survive that?”

He picked up the younger man and turned to leave.

“Wait, we can’t leave Yinsen.”

The Asset…Winter turned to look at Yinsen.

“Let’s go, you die I leave you.”

Yinsen followed obediently. Winter had killed nearly everyone on his way in so he only had to kill a few more on his way out. Yinsen was dropped off at his home that he was taken from before Winter took Anthony home. He couldn’t stay long or fear Hydra finding him. Anthony stopped him from leaving.

“Stay.” He half pleaded.

“Can’t.”

“You haven’t aged a day since I saw you when I was six. When will I see you again? When I’m fifty? I’m thirty two now and the last time I saw you I was fifteen.”

Winter hesitated as his metal fist shook with his desire to stay. He didn’t have a chance to speak as Death appeared and cupped Anthony’s cheeks.

“It is a pity his employers keep you separated. I shall allow you a way to be together.”

Anthony uncertain who the woman was stepped back before he winced in pain feeling his lower back.

“What the…” He trailed off lifting his shirt.

“A way to link you to your secret love my merchant.” She said before leaving.

Winter looked at the tattoo in beautiful black writing on Anthony’s lower back. Right there was his claim on the younger man. He gave a possessive growl as he pulled Anthony to him and kissed him.

“Mine.”

“Well the tattoo saying property of Winter Soldier agrees with that statement…did I just meet Death?”

He nodded.

“Cool…so I’m going to…tell Pepper and Rhodey I’m not dead. Will I see you again?”

Winter kissed him again.

“Yes, one day I’ll stay.”

Winter left his Anthony there and returned to base. Hydra was more brutal with their punishment and they attempted to wipe him twice this time. He claimed no memory again before they put him on ice. The next time he was awakened was another mission. After that he woke up on his own. He escaped and found his way to New York. He arrived seeing no sign of his Anthony but he spotted a man that had no business being there though he wasn’t certain how he knew this. He approached the man without fear and drew the raven haired man’s attention.

“Who might you be? Barton didn’t mention you.”

“Why are you here?”

The man smirked.

“I’m here to lay claim to this worthless realm. I’ve already dealt with its heroes, I must admit it was quite easy to deal with them. I believe the one called Tony Stark and the captain were close to tearing each other apart before my recuse came.”

Winter saw red and wasn’t quite certain what happened after that. All he knew was that he was standing over a broken man that had been the arrogant raven haired asshole who targeted his Anthony. Next to him was an unconscious older man and a silver case. He looked at the blood on his hands and the raven haired man before he wrote a message in his blood. He felt the pain in his head was gone and left to return to Hydra. He could imagine his Anthony smiling when he saw the message that said the two unconscious men were a gift from his guardian angel.  

The usual process for his return happened and when he was next awakened they spoke of something called Project Insight. He was sent to kill Nick Fury of Shield. His head hurt when he was sent. He stood ready to fire his weapon to take out the vehicle but then a red and gold form landed in the street blocking his path. He felt the familiar pain until the face plate lifted and he saw his Anthony.

“Now is when you stay.” Anthony told him.

Winter lowered his weapon and nodded. He would not hurt what was his.

“Meet me at the tower, don’t be late.” Anthony said before he used his armored suit to take his target away from the area.

Winter carefully left the city behind and found his way to the tower where he’d met that annoying raven haired man. It took time but he found his way there and got into the tower without alerting security. It meant scaling the large tower but he’d had harder tasks.

Anthony was waiting for him with his target as well as a red head he thought he should know and a blonde man with a shield that sparked some kind of memory but it didn’t come to him.

“Fury, Natasha, Steve this is my guardian angel. He’s the one who prevented the invasion and broke every bone in Loki’s body.” Tony said with a grin.

“I didn’t know it was every bone but he said he hurt you.” Winter said as he tried to approach his Anthony but the red head Natasha stepped in his path with a gun pointed at his head.

He leaned forward daring her to do it. He’d received worse and no one was keeping him from what was his.

“You’re an assassin.”

“I am many things. Someone you shouldn’t mess with is one of them.”

“Nat leave Winter alone.”

She lowered her gun and let the assassin go to his Anthony. He wrapped his arms around Anthony and nuzzled his neck.

“So who was Loki?” He asked.

“Just an asshole god.”

Winter looked at him his vision blocked a bit by the darkened goggles.

“I nearly killed a god?”

“Yeah, it was epic.”

“Stark who is he and why is he at your beck and call?” Fury asked.

Anthony looked at Winter who looked at Fury.

“Alexander Pierce is head of Hydra. He’s had agents inside Shield since its creation.”

Fury opened his mouth to say something along the lines of that wasn’t what he asked before he was cursing up a storm. He dragged Steve and Natasha off to deal with Hydra. Winter was happy they were gone as he curled around his Anthony. While he was staying with his Anthony Winter was told he hadn’t aged a day since getting his tramp stamp. Winter had been confused before he pointed to his lower back. Winter smiled as he held his Anthony.

When Steve and Natasha returned from dealing with Hydra Winter had changed into comfortable clothing and had tied his hair into a man bun at his Anthony’s request. The super soldier had paused when he saw him.

“Bucky?”

Winter considered shooting him but he turned away and went to see his Anthony. Fury wanted Winter locked up and Winter had to resist claiming his Anthony right there when he went on a long winded speech of what it would mean for Fury to make him an enemy. His Anthony could be quite frightening and he understood why Death liked him to.

Winter adjusts to living with his Anthony and the avengers. He doesn’t like several of them. The widow makes him keep his guard up and the captain he decides he doesn’t like. The archer has a ridiculous name and he thinks he needs wings if he’s going to be called Hawkeye. Thor is loud but he doesn’t feel the man will attack him so he doesn’t mind him. The doctor Banner is a different matter. The first time he was in the field with the group and the green beast came out he stared at the giant and smiled.

“I like you.” He told the green creature and it had smiled and watched his back the entire time.

His Anthony had offered him his own floor but he wasn’t going to be parted from what was his. He didn’t like his Anthony worked so hard and never seemed to relax. He understood he was busy but he only let him go two days in a row of working before he picked up his Anthony and dragged him off to bed. His Anthony protested this once before he found out how much Winter liked to cuddle. Winter’s higher body temperature helped his Anthony sleep.

Villains kept appearing and Winter felt a small spark of thankfulness for that as he never grew restless without missions. Clint complained about Loki reappearing but Winter ignored him and just beat the god to within an inch of his life again. He normally didn’t remember doing it. He just remembered the god’s words the first time they met and didn’t want him hurting his Anthony.

Doom arrived often and Winter considered how incompetent Shield must be that they couldn’t keep him contained and felt annoyed that they wouldn’t let him kill the man. His Anthony had complained about Doom attacking and someone named Reed not handling his own villains. The most recent time Doom was a problem Winter didn’t even bother waiting for Shield to take him. He picked up the villain, walked to the place Reed called home, and dropped the bloody man in front of the other super hero that his Anthony complained about.

“He’s your villain, you handle him otherwise next time I might not spare his life.”

Doom was less of a problem after that.

It took a long time before he was convinced that his Anthony would be alright if he went on his business trip alone. Winter was on edge the entire time they were apart. The other members of the avengers kept their distance. Whether this was because of his murder stare or the fact he was throwing knives at the massive target that was the TV he wasn’t sure. When Jarvis spoke telling them that Loki had kidnapped his Anthony the avengers didn’t even have enough time to turn to look at him. He was gone and on a war path.

Loki apparently realized he couldn’t beat Winter so he’d decided as a last fuck you to take his Anthony before going off world to continue his destructive ways elsewhere. Winter didn’t even remember how he ended up finding Loki in Vanaheim. All he knew was when he came to Loki was a bloody mess and he hadn’t waited to get home before claiming his Anthony.

“So that happened…still think we should have gotten to a bed instead of using Loki’s…corpse?” his Anthony checked for a pulse. “Ok he’s still alive but I don’t think that makes this any less weird.”

Winter just shrugged not caring if it was weird, he had his Anthony back. He looked down at the broken god he had apparently hog tied and gagged. He glared right back at the god before he spoke Death’s name making the god’s eyes widen. She appeared and smiled at her merchant and soldier.

“I see you retrieved my merchant.” She said cupping his Anthony’s cheeks but he’d gotten use to her affection so he smiled at her instead of looking confused.

“Yes I will always save my Anthony. I don’t remember how I got here and want to go home.”

She seemed to smile at him a bit as she waved her hand and they all ended up in the common room of the tower. He whispered to Death and she let out a small laugh.

“That I can do my soldier.”

She disappeared and Winter looked at the raven haired god who was struggling and attempting to curse at the collar that Death had placed on him. Winter grabbed his hair forcing him to look at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Thor’s a proper pet owner.”

Loki’s glare intensified.

“Never touch what’s mine.” Winter warned him.

Thor was shocked when Winter handed over the god of mischief and told him the collar would keep him under control. He would have killed the god but Thor seemed to have a soft spot for him and he kind of liked Thor. He was like a puppy and Winter wouldn’t make a puppy sad. The others were a bit weary around Winter after that. Loki was unable to move to far from Thor’s side and any time he tried to hurt someone he received a shock powerful enough to knock him out. More often than not Loki was wearing the murder face now and Winter was smiling amused. When Winter made a joke about maybe Thor would take him for a walk Clint had doubled over laughing. Winter decided he liked the weird named archer after that.

It was a few weeks after Loki was made the avengers’ pet that Thor had returned from Asgard to inform the group that the Winter Soldier was now a force to be feared throughout the nine realms. Everyone had looked at Winter while he sat there taking a drink of his soda. He didn’t like being stared at so he glared at the others.

“What? At least there won’t be anymore invasions.”

The local villains apparently didn’t get the memo. Hydra attacked and in full view of both the avengers and Hydra agents someone got a lucky shot and managed a headshot that should have killed him. When he got back up looking even more deadly. Hydra was doomed, the avengers were staring, and villain attacks lowered by about fifty percent. When the avengers had finally decided to approach him about what happened Winter had just stared. Death decided to make an appearance which answered their question.

Finding out the Winter Soldier was best friends with Death had left them speechless while Clint had thrown his hands into the air and walked away when Death told them she loved a good love story. Apparently that was just a tad bit to weird for the avengers. Winter thought they were odd, they were the ones who had met two gods, fought alien armies, and had a man who went into battle with a bow and arrows. How was this the tipping point of too weird?

He didn’t pay them much attention as his Anthony was smiling at him between different topics he was discussing with Death. Her visits became a bit normal after that. It was during one of these visits that Natasha caught sight of Anthony’s tramp stamp as he called it. Anthony explained it was why he hadn’t aged in several years. She had stared and Anthony had pointed at Death like that explained everything. Winter had just smiled proudly because Anthony was his.


End file.
